


Drifted Away

by neonlights529



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, based on Seventeen's Drift Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonlights529/pseuds/neonlights529
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years pass, things between them have change. Jihoon didn't hopes that feelings between them still the same because Jihoon knows past cannot be fix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drifted Away

 

It is night time. The sky is dark; stars dotted around the night sky like fireflies in the forest. The summer night breeze provides a calming mood. And the soft carpet – the green grass – feels so comfortable beneath his body. It so quiet; somehow aiding him to hear the breathing of the person next to him. They are lying under the dark sky with the sound of crickets in the background.

_I look back on today, it seemed too long,_

_It was short but I didn’t realize it,_

Life is too short – that was what people always tell him. Yes, ten years is short for Jihoon. Ten years ago when he was still young, a little bit immature – he thought his first love will be for all eternity. And he never thought that first love would be hard to forget. Jihoon turns his head to his side, watching the man next to him. The man has his eyes wide open as he stares at the sky, lips parted a bit. Jihoon can’t deny – the man still manages to make his heart skips a beat.

Somehow, Jihoon wishes he could be a dandelion. Fly away when the breeze blew in his direction; so he can move on easily like the flower itself.

“Hey, you awake?” the other male asks and Jihoon looks at the man.

“I am, Cheol. Why are you still awake? I remember that you arthe type that fall asleep easily.” Jihoon says, raising his brow at the latter. Seungcheol laughs – still sound the same after years not hearing it.

_But I’m having regrets about all the things I couldn’t hold onto_

Choi Seungcheol, the man who Jihoon used to call his ‘husband’. They were best friends – since babies – and fate really loves to mess up with them. Both of them always ended up with same school, same class and even like same football and basketball team. Jihoon remembers when his friends said that Seungcheol and he can’t be separate; always stick to each other side no matter what happen. And Jihoon wouldn’t mind to be call as Seungcheol’s baby (because that man somehow spoiled him too much for Jihoon’s friends liking). Everything between them was fine before Seungcheol started to go out with other men.

Jihoon knew he wasn’t supposed to feel jealous. He knew he’s only Seungcheol best friend. But it didn’t help him to kill the ugly thought that lingered around his head. And Seungcheol somehow changed a bit. He never says no to Jihoon especially when Jihoon have tickets to football match. But Jihoon brushed it away, comforting himself by saying that Seungcheol is busy. He kept doing the same – asking if Seungcheol wanted to go with him – and somehow all he heard from the latter is, ‘Sorry, I have to do something’. Jihoon was okay with it – he always can go alone.

Days passed and Jihoon tried to kill the thought of they have drifted away.

As much as Jihoon’s dismay, they did drift away. They barely met and talked sound too odd for Jihoon. And he thought he should have getting himself a partner too because the hollowness in his soul was too huge to let it open. Jihoon wanted to fill the void – the loneliness was too much for him.

But when he gets himself a partner, he couldn’t believe that Seungcheol came and says that he disliked the idea. And Jihoon didn’t believe himself for dumping his partner for Seungcheol.

_Even though you’re already so far away inside, I would think of,_

_Times when you would lean on me when you were having a hard day,_

“Remember the night when you cry because your parents against your dream?” Seungcheol says when he looks away.

Of course, Jihoon remembers. The night when he lets Seungcheol touched him, making love to him. He admits; never in his life someone touch him as gentle as Seungcheol had done. Years have pass but he still can feel the latter fingertips trailed over his body, so delicate like feather brushing his side, so gentle like Jihoon is fragile porcelain doll. Never in his life, has someone made him felt as loved as Seungcheol did. All things that Seungcheol did somehow bring magic to Jihoon. When he woke up next morning, only be greeted by Seungcheol’s stupid grin and sloppy kisses on his lips. That moment, Jihoon wished the time stop and let him trapped into space of bliss.

When the time passes by, he can’t deny – the memories only give him pain.

“I still think you look so stunning on our wedding day.” Says Seungcheol and Jihoon could hear the sudden pattern change in the latter breathe. He can’t ignore the tone in Seungcheol’s voice; laces with sadness and guiltiness.

They were too young when they married.

And they were too young when they divorced.

Jihoon never thought that it was his fault. Seungcheol thought that wasn’t his fault too. But the truth is cruel; it is their fault. It was Jihoon fault. He lets his work consumed him, he lets his desire to be on top ate him. He was too occupied – too busy to notice Seungcheol felt like he was a barrier for Jihoon to move further in his career as celebrity. It was Seungcheol fault. He didn’t try to reach Jihoon when he too immersed with his work, he lets Jihoon drowned in sea of popularity. He thought his husband will be fine – because Seungcheol thought his was only an obstacle.

Jihoon somehow regrets; he should have search back what they had lost. He should have – at least – fights for their happiness. But it was too late when he finally woke. Seungcheol had gone, leaving him in the cold bed alone.

_You would walk slowly and heavily,_

_And then you became a part of my memories,_

“Thank you.” Jihoon mumbles, staring at the dark sky.

“I don’t deserve it.”

“You do.” Jihoon pauses. “Our love story might end up a little bit sad or tragic but you give me a rollercoaster journey.”

He turns his head to his side, catching the dark orbs staring at him. “Thank you for trying to make 10 years of our marriage wonderful. Thank you for teaching me how to love. Thank you…for loving me for once.”

“Thank you for letting me being a part of your life.” Seungcheol whispers, smiling at Jihoon.

Jihoon stands up and brushes the dirt of his clothes. His lips curve into a small smile. “Let’s not meet for another 10 years.”

_I’m busy today like always,_

_Wishing that the past,_

_Will come back to me,_

_Is nothing but a dream._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have classes tomorrow but who care. Enjoy~ beta by my roll, Abi. Crosspost on AFF


End file.
